W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XLIV
Po dziesięciu dniach drogi karawana przeszła wreszcie przełęcze górskie i weszła w kraj odmienny. Była to obszerna równina, gdzieniegdzie tylko powyginana w niewielkie wzgórza, ale przeważnie płaska. Roślinność zmieniła się zupełnie. Nie było wielkich drzew wznoszących się pojedynczo lub po kilka nad falującą powierzchnią wysokich traw. Gdzieniegdzie tylko sterczały w znacznym od siebie oddaleniu akacje wydające gumę, o pniach barwy koralowej lub parasolowate, ale o uliścieniu rzadkim i dającym mało cienia. Między kopcami termitów strzelała tu i ówdzie w górę euforbia, z gałęziami podobnymi do ramion świecznika. Pod niebem unosiły się sępy, a niżej przelatywały z akacji na akację ptaki z rodzaju kruków, upierzone czarno i biało. Trawy były żółte i w kłosach, jak dojrzałe żyto. A jednakże ta sucha dżungla dostarczała widocznie obficie żywności dla wielkiej ilości zwierząt, albowiem kilka razy na dzień podróżnicy spotykali znaczne stada antylop gnu, bubalów i szczególnie zebr. Upały na otwartej i bezdrzewnej płaszczyźnie uczyniły się nieznośne. Niebo było bez chmur, dni znojne, a noce niewiele przynosiły wypoczynku. Podróż stawała się z każdym dniem uciążliwsza. W wioskach, na które natrafiała karawana, dzika niezmiernie ludność przyjmowała ją ze strachem, ale przeważnie niechętnie, i gdyby nie znaczna ilość zbrojnych pagazich, a również gdyby nie widok białych twarzy, Kinga i Saby, podróżnikom groziłoby wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Staś zdołał za pomocą Kalego dowiedzieć się, że dalej wcale nie ma wiosek i że kraj jest bezwodny. Trudno temu było uwierzyć, bo liczne stada, które spotykano, musiały gdzieś pić. Jednakże opowiadania o pustyni, w której nie ma ani rzek, ani kałuży, przestraszyły Murzynów i rozpoczęło się zbiegostwo. Pierwsi dali przykład M'Kunje i M'Pua. Na szczęście wcześnie dostrzeżono ucieczkę i konny pościg schwytał ich jeszcze niedaleko obozu, a gdy ich przyprowadzono, Kali przedstawił im za pomocą bambusa całą niewłaściwość ich postępku. Staś zebrawszy wszystkich pagazich miał do nich przemowę, którą młody Murzyn tłumaczył na język miejscowy. Korzystając z tego, że na poprzednim postoju lwy ryczały cała noc naokół obozu, Staś starał się przekonać swych ludzi, że kto ucieknie, ten niechybnie stanie się ich łupem, a gdyby nawet nocował na akacjach, to znajdzie tam straszliwsze jeszcze wobo. Mówił następnie, że gdzie żyją antylopy, tam musi być i woda, jeśli zaś w dalszej drodze trafią na okolice wody pozbawione, to można przecie nabrać jej na dwa i trzy dni w worki uszyte ze skór antylop. Murzyni słuchając jego słów powtarzali co chwila jedni drugim: "O matko, jakaż to prawda!", ale następnej nocy zbiegło pięciu Samburów i dwóch Wa-himów, a potem co noc ktoś ubywał. M'Kunje i M'Pua nie próbowali jednak szczęścia po raz drugi z tej prostej przyczyny, że Kali codziennie po zachodzie słońca kazał ich wiązać. Jednakże kraj stawał się coraz bardziej suchy, a słońce wypalało niemiłosiernie dżunglę. Nie było widać nawet akacyj. Stada antylop pojawiały się ciągle, lecz mniej liczne. Osioł i konie znajdowały jeszcze dość pożywienia, gdyż pod wysoką wyschłą trawą ukrywała się w wielu miejscach niższa, bardziej zielona i mniej zeschnięta. Ale King, lubo nie przebierał - schudł. Gdy trafił na akację, łamał ją głową i objadał starannie liście i strąki nawet zeszłoroczne. Karawana trafiała wprawdzie dotychczas codziennie na wodę, ale często na złą, którą trzeba było filtrować, lub na słoną, niezdatną wcale do picia. Następnie zdarzało się kilkakrotnie, że wysłani naprzód przez Stasia ludzie wracali pod wodzą Kalego nie znalazłszy ani kałuży, ani strumienia ukrytego w rozpadlinie ziemnej, i Kali ze strapioną miną oświadczał: "Madi apana" (nie ma wody). Staś zrozumiał, że ta ostatnia wielka podróż wcale nie będzie łatwiejsza od poprzednich, i począł się niepokoić o Nel, gdyż i w niej zaszły zmiany. Twarzyczka jej, zamiast opalać się na słońcu i wietrze, czyniła się z każdym dniem bledsza, a oczy traciły zwykły blask. Na suchej równinie, wolnej od komarów, nie groziła wprawdzie febra, ale widoczne było, że straszliwe upały wyniszczają siły dziewczynki. Chłopiec z politowaniem i z obawą patrzał teraz na jej małe rączki, które stały się tak białe jak papier, i gorzko wyrzucał sobie, że straciwszy zbyt wiele czasu na przygotowania i na ćwiczenia Murzynów w strzelaniu, naraził ją na podróż w porze roku tak znojnej. Wśród tych obaw upływał dzień za dniem. Słońce wypijało wilgoć i życie z ziemi coraz chciwiej i niemiłosierniej. Trawy pokurczyły się i zeschły do tego stopnia, że kruszyły się pod nogami antylop i że przebiegające stada, lubo nieliczne, wznosiły tumany kurzawy. Jednakże podróżnicy trafili raz jeszcze na rzeczkę, którą rozpoznali z dali po długich szeregach drzew rosnących nad jej brzegami. Murzyni popędzili ku drzewom na wyścigi i dopadłszy do brzegu położyli się na nim mostem, zanurzając głowy i pijąc tak chciwie, że przestali dopiero wówczas, gdy krokodyl chwycił jednego z nich za rękę. Inni rzucili się na ratunek towarzysza i w jednej chwili wyciągnęli z wody wstrętnego jaszczura, który jednak nie chciał puścić ręki człowieka, choć otwierano mu paszczę za pomocą dzid i nożów. Sprawę skończył dopiero King, który postawiwszy na nim nogę rozgniótł go tak łatwo, jak gdyby to był zmurszały grzyb. Gdy ludzie ugasili wreszcie pragnienie, Staś rozkazał uczynić na płytkiej wodzie okrągłą zagrodę z wysokich bambusów z jednym tylko wejściem od brzegu, aby Nel mogła z zupełnym bezpieczeństwem się wykąpać. A i to jeszcze postawił u wejścia Kinga. Kąpiel odświeżyła ogromnie dziewczynkę, a wypoczynek wrócił jej nieco sił. Ku wielkiej radości całej karawany i Nel - bwana kubwa postanowił zostać przez dwa dni przy tej wodzie. Na wieść o tym ludzie wpadli w doskonały humor i natychmiast zapomnieli o przebytych trudach. Po przespaniu się i posiłku niektórzy Murzyni poczęli włóczyć się pomiędzy drzewami nad rzeką upatrując palm rodzących dzikie daktyle Phoenix Senegalensis. i tak zwanych łez Hioba Coix Lacrima. , z których robią się naszyjniki. Kilku z nich wróciło do obozu przed zachodem słońca niosąc jakieś kwadratowe białe przedmioty, w których Staś rozpoznał swoje własne latawce. Jeden z tych latawców nosił numer 7, co było dowodem, że został puszczony jeszcze z Góry Lindego, gdyż dzieci puściły ich z tamtego miejsca kilkadziesiąt. Stasia nadzwyczaj ucieszył ten widok i dodał mu otuchy. - Nie spodziewałem się - mówił do Nel - by latawce mogły przelecieć taką odległość. Byłem pewny, że zostaną na szczytach Karamojo, i puszczałem je tylko na wszelki przypadek. Ale teraz widzę, że wiatr może je ponieść, dokąd chce, i mam nadzieję, że te, które wysłaliśmy z gór otaczających Bassa-Narok i teraz z drogi, zalecą aż do oceanu. - Zalecą z pewnością - odpowiedziała Nel. - Daj to Boże! - potwierdził chłopiec myśląc o niebezpieczeństwach i trudach dalszej podróży. Karawana ruszyła znad rzeczułki trzeciego dnia, zabrawszy do worków skórzanych wielkie zapasy wody. Zanim uczynił się wieczór, weszli znów w okolicę spaloną przez słońce, w której nie rosły nawet akacje, a ziemia w niektórych miejscach tak była łysa jak klepisko. Niekiedy tylko spotykali passiflory o pniach wgłębionych w ziemię, podobnych do potwornych dyń Adenia globosa. , mających do dwóch łokci średnicy. Z tych olbrzymich kul wyrastały cienkie jak sznurki liany, które pełznąc po ziemi pokrywały ogromne przestrzenie, tworząc tak nieprzebytą gęstwinę, że nawet myszom trudno by się było przez nią przedostać. Ale pomimo pięknej zielonej barwy tych roślin, przypominających europejski ostrokrzew, tyle w nich było kolców, że ani King, ani konie nie mogły w nich znaleźć pożywienia. Szczypał je tylko osieł, ale i ten ostrożnie. Lecz czasem w ciągu kilku mil angielskich nie widzieli nic prócz szorstkiej, krótkiej trawy i niskich, podobnych do nieśmiertelników roślin, które kruszyły się za dotknięciem. Po pierwszym noclegu przez cały następny dzień z nieba leciał żywy ogień. Powietrze drgało jak na Pustyni Libijskiej. Na niebie nie było ani chmurki. Ziemia była tak zalana światłem, że wszystko wydawało się białe, i żaden głos, nawet brzęczenie owadów, nie przerywało tej śmiertelnej, przesyconej złowrogim blaskiem ciszy. Ludzie oblewali się potem. Chwilami składali w jedną wielką kupę pakunki z suszonym mięsem i tarcze, by znaleźć pod nimi trochę cienia. Staś dał polecenie, by oszczędzano wody, ale Murzyni są jak dzieci, które nie myślą o jutrze. W końcu trzeba było otoczyć strażą tych, którzy nieśli zapasowe worki, i wydzielać wodę każdemu pojedynczo. Kali zajmował się tym bardzo sumiennie, ale zabierało to ogromnie wiele czasu i opóźniało pochód, a zatem i znalezienie jakiegoś nowego wodopoju. Samburowie narzekali przy tym, że więcej napoju dostaje się Wa-himom, a Wa-himowie, że Samburom. Ci ostatni poczęli grozić, że wrócą, ale Staś zapowiedział im, że Faru każe im poucinać głowy, sam zaś polecił wystąpić swym strzelcom zbrojnym w remingtony i rozkazał nie puszczać nikogo. Drugi nocleg wypadł na gołej równinie. Nie budowano bomy, czyli jak w Sudanie mówią, zeriby, bo nie było z czego. Straż obozową stanowili King i Saba. Była ona dostateczną, ale King, który dostał dziesięć razy mniej wody niż jej potrzebował, trąbił o nią aż do wschodu słońca, a Saba wywiesiwszy język zwracał oczy na Stasia i Nel z niemą prośbą choćby o jedną kroplę. Dziewczynka chciała, by Staś udzielił mu trochę napoju z gumowej, odziedziczonej po Lindem flaszki, którą nosił przez ramię na sznurku, ale on chował te ostatki dla małej na czarną godzinę, więc odmówił. Czwartego dnia pod wieczór pozostało już tylko pięć niewielkich worków z wodą, czyli że na każdego z ludzi wypadało niespełna po pół kieliszka. Ponieważ jednak noce bywają, bądź co bądź, chłodniejsze od dni i pragnienie mniej wówczas dokucza niż pod palącymi promieniami słońca, i ponieważ ludzie dostali jeszcze rano po niewielkiej ilości wody, przeto Staś kazał zachować owe worki na dzień jutrzejszy. Murzyni szemrali przeciw temu rozporządzeniu, ale strach przed Stasiem był jeszcze zbyt wielki, więc nie śmieli rzucić się na ten ostatni zapas, zwłaszcza że stanęło przy nich na straży dwóch ludzi zbrojnych w remingtony, którzy mieli się zmieniać co godzinę. Wa-himowie i Samburu oszukiwali pragnienie wyrywając źdźbła nędznych traw i żując ich korzonki, jednakże nie było w nich prawie nic wilgoci, gdyż nieubłagane słońce wypiło ją nawet z głębi ziemi. O bezwodnych równinach w tych stronach zobacz znakomitą książkę ks. Le Roy, biskupa Gabonu, pod tytułem Kilima-Ndżaro. Sen, lubo nie gasił pragnienia, pozwalał przynajmniej o nim zapomnieć, więc gdy nastała noc, znudzeni i wyczerpani całodziennym pochodem ludzie popadali jak nieżywi, gdzie który stał, i zasnęli głęboko. Staś zasnął także, ale w duszy za dużo miał trosk i niepokoju, by mógł spać spokojnie i długo. Po kilku godzinach rozbudził się i począł rozmyślać o tym, co dalej będzie i skąd wziąć wody dla Nel i dla całej karawany, razem z ludźmi i zwierzętami? Położenie było ciężkie, a nawet może i straszne, ale zaradny chłopak nie poddawał się jeszcze rozpaczy. Począł sobie przypominać wszelkie wypadki począwszy od porwania ich z Fajumu aż do tej chwili: więc pierwszą olbrzymią podróż przez Saharę, huragan w pustyni, próby ucieczki, Chartum, Mahdiego, Faszodę, wyrwanie się z rąk Gebhra, następnie dalszą drogę po śmierci Lindego aż do jeziora Bassa-Narok i do tego miejsca, w którym wypadł im nocleg obecnie. "Tyleśmy przeszli, tyleśmy przecierpieli - mówił sobie - tak często zdawało mi się, że już wszystko przepadło i że nie znajdę żadnej rady, a jednak Bóg mi dopomógł i radę zawsze znalazłem. Przecie niepodobna, byśmy po przebyciu takiej drogi i tylu strasznych niebezpieczeństw mieli zginąć w tej ostatniej podróży. Teraz jest jeszcze trochę wody, a ta okolica - to przecie nie Sahara, bo gdyby tak było, to ludzie by o niej wiedzieli." Lecz nadzieję podtrzymywało w nim głównie to, że na południowym wschodzie dojrzał był przez lunetę w ciągu dnia jakieś mgliste zarysy jakby gór. Było do nich może setki mil angielskich, może więcej. Ale gdyby udało się do nich dotrzeć, byliby ocaleni, gdyż góry rzadko bywają bezwodne. Ile jednak było potrzeba na to czasu, tego nie umiał obliczyć, albowiem zależało to od wysokości gór. Wyniosłe szczyty widać w tak przezroczystym powietrzu jak afrykańskie na niezmierną odległość, więc trzeba było znaleźć wodę przedtem. Inaczej groziła zguba. "Trzeba" - powtarzał sobie Staś. Chrapliwy oddech słonia, który wydmuchiwał, jak mógł, z płuc spiekotę, przerywał co chwila chłopcu rozmyślania. Lecz po pewnym czasie wydało mu się, że słyszy jakiś głos podobny do stękania, dochodzący z innej strony obozu, a mianowicie z tej, w której leżały pokryte na noc trawą worki z wodą. Ponieważ jęki powtórzyły się kilkakrotnie, więc wstał chcąc zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje, i poszedł ku kępie odległej o kilkadziesiąt kroków od namiotu. Noc była tak jasna, że z daleka już ujrzał dwa ciemne ciała leżące koło siebie i dwie lufy remingtonów błyszczące w świetle księżyca. "Murzyni zawsze są tacy sami! - pomyślał. - Mieli czuwać nad tą wodą, droższą teraz dla nas nad wszystko w świecie, a pospali się obaj tak jak we własnych chatach. Ach! bambus Kalego będzie miał jutro dobrą robotę." To pomyślawszy zbliżył się i trącił nogą jednego ze strażników, lecz natychmiast cofnął się z przerażeniem Oto pozornie śpiący Murzyn leżał na wznak z nożem wbitym po rękojeść w gardło, a obok drugi, z szyją również tak strasznie przeciętą, że głowa była prawie oddzielona od tułowia. Dwa worki z wodą znikły, trzy inne leżały wśród porozrzucanej trawy rozcięte i zaklęsłe. Staś poczuł, że włosy stają mu dębem. ---- Rozdział 44